Time Lapse
by ANTHRAX-VIRUS
Summary: Tamaran Grayson was the child of two famous superheroes, Nightwing and Starfire, however she can't control her powers. After an encounter with Warp she gets sent to the past where she meets the younger version of her family. How can life get any worse?
1. Time

So many people thought it was the coolest thing in the world to be the child of two super heroes, but let me tell you something, it was the worst. I hated the fact that my parents were super heroes, because everyone thought I had superpowers like them. Granted I did know how to fight, my dad made sure I knew karate so that I could defend myself, but my Tamaranean powers were harder for me to control. Every starbolt I tried to use blasted me back with such force that I left a dent in the gym once. Dad always said that it came with practice, but I still didn't have any luck.

But yeah, being the child of two crime fighters was the worst, especially when they were Nightwing and Starfire. I would sit at home and see them on TV all the time and wonder if while their out fighting crime if they are thinking of me or not. As a child I got used to them not being around and having our butler as my friend, or some of their friends come by to visit, but I would have loved to see them sometimes. It was irritating.

I finally gave up and turned off the TV as I leaned back on the couch. I had been watching the news since my parents had left to go do something justice like, leaving me to roam the house alone. Needless to say I was bored out of my mind. As I lounged I decided to go practice with my starbolts again. So, getting up, I went to the gym Mom and Dad used to train and practice. I stood in front of a target that Mom used and took a deep breath. Closing my eyes, I concentrated the energy to my hands in the form of a starbolt.

After a moment I opened my eyes to see the red bolts at my fingertips, and smiled, that's when I lost control and it blasted from my hands slamming into the target and propelling me back against the wall.

I hit the metal with a hard thud and fell to the ground coughing after having the wind knocked out of me. That's when I heard a clapping sound behind me, "Bravo. The great Tamaran Grayson, child of Nightwing and Starfire has no powers to speak of."

I jumped to my feet and turned to face the source of the voice that was speaking only to be met with the face of Warp, one of my parents' villains. "Warp…"

He smirked at me as he took a step forward, causing me to take a step backwards, "You see, I need you Tamaran; I figure that you are your parents' weakness." As he lunged at me I ducked around and round-house kicked him.

Once he fell to the ground I tried to punch him, but he grabbed my fist and flipped me over on my back. Once I hit the ground again the wind was knocked out of me. I coughed trying to regain control of the fight, but that was not going to happen anytime soon. He picked me up by my neck and looked at me, "Now, shall we get going." He dragged me from my house kicking and thrashing that was until he knocked me out with something hard and painful.

* * *

I opened my eyes weakly to be greeted by darkness and a throbbing pain in my temple. I tried to move my hands to scratch it but they were tied behind me and I couldn't move. I was sitting, so the best assumption I had was that I was tied to a chair. I sighed as I lifted my head to get a better look around, I couldn't see anything. However I could hear the sound of someone approaching. I grit my teeth as my once green eyes turned red and I growled, "Stay away from me!"

I heard a voice, a familiar voice that didn't belong to Warp but my Dad, "Starfire, I found her!" He ran forward, "Tam, are you all right?!" He went to untie my binds when Warp kicked him away.

He smirked as he looked at me, "I don't think so Nightwing, I'd like to keep this prize."

I struggle to get free from my binds, I really wished I had better control out of my powers. I took a deep breath as I concentrated, closing my eyes so I wouldn't have to watch my Dad fight Warp. I felt the starbolts forming at my hands and did my best not to lose control of my powers when I heard a scream and my eyes shot open and my starbolt blasted against the back wall sending me forward.

I shut my eyes, preparing myself for the pain of hitting the ground, but it never came. Did someone catch me? I peeked under my lids to see clocks and blue all around me. This is possibly the weirdest thing I had ever seen, and of course that's when I hit the ground with a thud.

I groaned at the fall, it hurt, I'm not going to lie, but that wasn't the problem. The main things I need to focus on were the fact that I was still tied to a chair and that I had no idea where I was. As I wiggled around to try and flip the chair I heard people. Great, someone who could help; I called at the top of my lungs, "Help! Please someone help!"

I saw a form run into the room and talk to someone who didn't appear to be there, "Robin, I found another hostage."

There was static as well as another voice that sounded faintly familiar, "All right, take them out, Beastboy and Raven found the others, Starfire and I are still heading after Mad Mod. We'll all gather at the point told."

"Understood." Was the reply as I felt cold, metallic hands untie me from the ropes around my body. Once free, I jolted to my feet and channeled my anger and fear to my hands in the form of two red starbolts and glared at the person who freed me. He raised his hands, "Whoa, calm down." There was no way I was going to remain calm. There was also no way I was going to speak. I was going to shoot, that's all that matter at the moment, "I'm not going to hurt you."

I closed my eyes trying not to let my fear get the best of me as I thought to myself. Finally I lost power and blasted my starbolts and flew back a good five feet into the wall behind me. The man I hit seemed to bang into the wall harder than I did. As he fell to the ground I got to my feet as fast as I could and ran from the room. Fear had overtaken me, I was horrified. I had no idea where I was and I had just attacked someone.

I turned the corner finding the exit of the building and running out of it. Once I was out I saw the one thing that scared me the most, I was in Jump City. I was home…but everything looked different. Something was off. As I looked in awe, a green person ran over to me…green…no this…this isn't happening. This can't be real.

As he approached he waved, "Hey, you all right?" It sounded like him…but he was so…young. Oh my God this isn't happening. I started to panic, as I tried to rationalize what was happening as me striking my head too hard on the floor back home or getting hit by Warp too hard. I couldn't be in the past.

The green boy waved his hand in front of my face as a dark girl floated over, "Beastboy, now is not the time to be flirting." She had the same monotone voice…and he…his name was Beastboy. I was really in some bad crap if this was the past.

After a moment the building behind us exploded as a shield formed around Beastboy and myself and three forms left the building. That was it. My heart had officially stopped at the sight of my parents Starfire and Dick Grayson twenty years younger. The other person that was with them pointed at me, "That girl is the one the blasted me!"

I bit my lip as the dark girl dropped the shield and let my parents approach me. Dick spoke first, "So, you are Tamaranean?"

I shrugged as I responded, "Kind of…"

They looked at me as the man I blasted looked at me, "Kind of? What are you?"

I looked down nervously, "I'm…" If I'm in the past I can't tell them about me being from the future so I decided to lie, "I'm Tamaranean, but I'm not very good with my abilities. Sorry for shooting you…I was scared."

He smiled at me as he offered his hand, "Didn't hurt. Name's Cyborg."

I nodded and shook his hand as Beastboy bounced over, "I'm Beastboy."

I laughed at his antics as he smiled and tried to flirt with me and the dark girl telepathically threw him aside, "Raven."

I nodded as Starfire picked me up in a bone crushing hug. Yup, that's still Mom. "It is a pleasure to meet another one of my kind. My name is Starfire friend."

I struggled for air as she put me down and my father held out his hand, "I'm Robin."

I took his hand, but everything was getting too much. I couldn't handle all this…I was in the past, this was my family…and…I blacked out on the ground as the world disappeared.


	2. Life of Truth?

I groaned as I rolled onto my side away from the light that was blinding me. When did we get a window big enough to fill my whole room with light? Scratch that, why was my bed smaller? I finally spoke up, "Clive…close the blinds." I heard a snicker that did not sound like Clive…nor anyone I particularly knew. I bolted up right and held my hand out with a weak starbolt, if one could call it that, "Name yourself!"

The person smiled at me, he was a cyborg…that's right I was in the past. I groaned loader as I fell back and lost my starbolt. This was my nightmare. I was in the past with my parents and their friends and I had no idea how to get back home. Cyborg smirked, "It's good to see your awake."

I sat up again and looked at him, "I wouldn't say so. Where am I?"

Robin walked in, catching me completely off-guard, "You're in Titans Tower. After you passed out we brought you back here."

I got to my feet and dusted off my skirt, "Well thank you very much for your hospitality, but I really should be finding a way to get home."

Starfire picked me up lifting me in the air, "Are you lost?"

I squirmed around, not used to the height, "I wish. I could just walk home if I was. It's hard to explain. Can you please just put me down?"

Starfire did as she was told and placed me on the ground. It was weird getting the chance to tell my mother to do something. Usually I never told my parents to do anything, then again they were off saving the world while I was at home. Robin walked over to me, "So you have nowhere to go?"

I nodded, "Basically."

He smiled, "Why don't you stay here with us until you find what you're looking for?"

I shook my head in completely protest, "No. No way, no how. I am not staying at Titans Tower."

Beastboy jumped in front of me, "Why not? You have powers and stuff. You can train with us and join the team."

I tried not to glare, "I have no desire to join the Teen Titans, I just want to find a way back to where I belong. And I don't have powers…at least not that I can control well."

Cyborg got up off the couch and walked over, "We haven't even seen your full potential. From that blast you gave me I'd say your pretty tough."

I looked away, "Doubtful. I've been training for years to gain control of my abilities, but I have nothing to show for the work."

Robin smiled as we walked over, "Why don't we be the judges of that? Come on, you can try or obstacle course."

I grimaced as Starfire took my hand and dragged me with the others outside to the obstacle course. I stared at it in disbelief. It was huge and would most like kill me. I can hardly fly as it is. All of them turned to face me, "Why don't you go first, that way we can get a feel of your skills."

I gave a weak nod as I walked to the beginning of the course and took a deep breath. I jumped into the air and hovered a good three inches off the ground. Yup…that's the extent of my flying. I sighed and flew, if one can call it that, forward and started with basic things Dad had taught me. Karate, fighting styles, all that. That's when the hard part came.

I had to blast my way through some parts of the course with my starbolts. I grimaced at the thought. I couldn't fly properly, so the likelihood of me being propelled into the ocean were high. I closed my eyes anyway and concentrated my energy into my hands. Two red starbolts appeared and as I lifted my hands to blast them at the obstruction in front of me, I opened my eyes. Bad idea Tam. I was blasted back after losing control. I was sailing over the sea for a while until I was hovering. Two seconds I hovered trying not to fall until, plop, down into the cold water I went.

I tried to swim up with no avail, when I saw something large swim past me. My heart raced. There was something else in the water…something big. What am I saying? This is an ocean of course there will be big fish in the ocean, but that's not my problem, my problem is…Something had my ankle.

I wriggled and thrashed until I felt the thing that was on my ankle move up to my waist and wrap it…arms around me? It was human…I think. Whatever it was, it took me back to shore and placed me on the bank of Titans Tower. I coughed to get the water out of me as the others came over. "Aqualad. Nice save. Beastboy, come back, she's on land."

After choking for a moment I looked up. There was a boy, with long black hair and well-built…very well built. I blushed for a moment and tried to stand, "Um…thanks for the help."

He shrugged, "No problem. You were in distress. I'm Aqualad." He held out his hand.

I took it with a tomato red face and shook it, "I'm Tamaran Gray…" I cut off, I can't say my real name. Things would get out of hand…fast.

He quirked his head, "Tamaran Gray?"

I smiled, "T-Tamaran Gray. Yup. But call me Tam."

He pulled his hand away from mine, "Tam. Well, be careful next time." He jumped back into the water and swam off. I watched him leave…I don't think I've met him in my time. I would remember a handsome face like that.

Beastboy waved his hand in front of my face, "Yo. Dude!" I stumbled a bit giving a noise of uncertainty, "I said why don't you go dry off and come back."

I nodded, "Oh…yes. Thanks." I walked back into the tower alone and in a daze. I could have drowned…but I was saved. No…mind focused Tam. You need to concentrate on getting back to your own time.

I walked to the nearest bathroom and started to dry myself off. It was going to be a while before I found a way to get home. I was scared beyond all human belief that I wouldn't, but I had hope. I was going to make it home. After taking a quick shower and drying off I walked out to bump into Robin. "Hey, are you okay?"

I nodded as I tried to walk past him, "Yeah, I'm fine. I told you all that I didn't want to join your team didn't I? I'd be a nuisance."

Robin walked past me so he was standing in my way, "You have no control over your powers. We can help you."

I scoffed as I mumbled under my breath, "You always say that…"

He stared at me, "What?"

I shook my head, "Nothing, I can handle my problems on my own. Thanks." I tried to walk past but he grabbed my arm.

I turned to face him with a look of agitation, "I mean it. We can help you."

I sighed, not thinking about what I was saying, "You've always said that to me…ever since I first started flying."

His expression went from sincere to confusion, "What are you talking about?"

I bit my lip, "Um…nothing. Nothing. It's just um…shouldn't you be talking with Starfire or something?" I laughed awkwardly as I ran off to the roof of the tower.

I sat on the roof for a while, staring up into the stars as I sighed. I started to talk to myself, "I wish I was home. I bet Mom and Dad are trying to find a way to bring me back. I always was their weakness. Maybe it's better that I'm gone."

I heard footsteps behind me as someone spoke, "You shouldn't talk about your family like that?"

It was Robin. I scoffed in my place, "What would you know about my family?"

He shrugged as he sat next to me, "Nothing except the things that you show of them, and the way you speak. I've noticed you use conjunctions and talk…well…rather differently from Starfire."

I shrugged, "I was raised on Earth."

He looked at me, "So you were born here?"

I gave a nod with a smile, "Yeah, to two of the greatest superheroes known. Boy were they surprised when I had no powers. No matter, Dad always told me that it didn't matter, he would help me learn and soon I'd be my own superhero."

Robin watched with interest and finally started to pick things up, "So you're not a full Tamarean then?"

I shook my head, "No. I'm half human. My dad fell in love with a Tamarean when he was a teenager. Then poof, marriage, fighting crime together, having a daughter…stuff like that."

Robin was getting more and more confused as I spoke, "There are more Tamareans on Earth?"

I shrugged, "Don't know. Couldn't tell you."

He was getting frustrated a bit, "Isn't your mom Tamarean?"

I smiled, "Yes…but…it's hard to explain Dick."

His eyes widened, "How do you know my name?"

I got to my feet and backed away, "It's um…didn't you tell me?"

He glared, "No. Only a few people know, how do you know my name?"

I was getting nervous, it was either get the crap beat out of me by my dad, or tell the truth. I opted for truth. I looked down, "Because my name isn't Tamaran Gray."

His glare was piercing, "What does that have to-"

I cut him off, "It's Tamaran Grayson."

Shock covered his face, "What?"

I pleaded, "Listen, I know this is going to be hard to believe, but my name is Tamaran Grayson, I'm from the future and you're my father!"


	3. Flirting

I don't think I have ever seen a person's expression change as quickly as Robin's did when I told him that I was his daughter from the future. It was like he was frozen with shock…he probably was. I waved my hand in front of his face, trying to get his attention, and low and behold, I did, but not in the form I expected, "What?!"

I jolted back and shook from the yell that came from him. It caught me off guard to say the least, but I slightly stammered, "It's true…my name is Tamaran Grayson. I'm sixteen years old, and one of the most famous children in this city, granted that is in the future."

Robin shook his head as he ran his fingers through his hair, "This can't be happening…how did you even get here if you are from the future?"

I heaved a sigh, "Well, in my time there is a villain that you and…Starfire…fight named Warp. He has the ability to control time. To get back at my parents, he kidnapped me…and I accidentally got sent to the past. To this time."

Robin stared at me, I don't know if he even understood a word I was saying or was still trying to comprehend everything. Finally he spoke, "So…you're my daughter in the future?" I gave a nod in agreement so he continued, "And you are half Tamarean?" Another nod of my head, "And you said Starfire so…I'm…married to Starfire?"

I really wanted to facepalm at that statement. Of all the things he picked up from what I said, it had to be that one. I stared at him in wonder of the fact that he was still a mortal man and that he could still have a crush on a girl…whether she was human or not. I nodded again as I got to my feet, "Yes. However, you can't tell her. No one must know, it might cause an imbalance in my time. Who knows, I might have caused one by telling you."

He got up as well and watched me as I jumped into the air and hovered off the ground, "So you have Starfire's powers, but you can't control them. Is there a reason behind that?"

I stared down at my shoes, "No…however, I think it's because…well…because of you. Your human DNA runs through me, and I think it might be clashing with the Tamarean in me."

He watched as I fiddled with my skirt, "So it's my fault?"

I glanced up quickly…a bit too quickly. I propelled myself back and over the edge of the tower. I tried my hardest to hover and keep flying but I couldn't do it…I was falling…the only thing that could come from my mouth was an ear piercing scream.

Robin ran from the roof, down to the lower levels. Starfire, Raven, Beastboy! Tamaran fell off the roof!"

I kept screaming as I tried to flip myself around…I was terrified. This is what I get for not being able to…a splash? I fell into the ocean, oh thank the Heavens, I thought I was going to land on the rocks. I swam up to the show when I felt a tug on my ankle, I turned to see Aqualad helping me again.

He carried me to show and set me down, I rang out my hair as I looked at him, "You know, I could have done that myself."

He shrugged, "I thought the shock from the fall might have caused you to pass out."

I blushed. He was really handsome…Dad would never approve of me liking him, considering in my time he is much older than I am. I smiled as shadow was cast over me. Looking up I saw Starfire fly down, "Thank goodness you are unharmed." She pulled me into a bone crushing hug and I'm pretty sure she broke my ribs.

I struggled to get free as the others ran over to me. I smiled and waved, "Sorry about that, I'm fine. Aqualad saved me…yet again." I blushed and noticed Robin was watching a bit…skeptically. I shrugged it off as I gave Aqualad a hug as thanks and walked with the others back into the tower.

Once we were all in the living room, I sat on the couch and everyone stared at me. Cyborg was the first to speak, "So…you can't fly."

Starfire bounced in as well, "You cannot control your starbolts."

Beastboy finished, "And you have no super human strength."

I stared at the ground and twiddled my fingers, "No…I'm not a very good Tamarean." I smiled slightly, "But difference is good…right?"

They watched me as Robin walked up behind me, "We can't leave her out in the city. Slade might get ahold of her and try to use her powers whether controlled or not. Leaving her on her own might lead to more trouble than necessary, she'll stay her, and train with each of us to control her abilities."

I shuddered at the thought of training with them…especially strength training. I turned to face Robin, "I'll be fine, there's no need to-" I cut off when I saw the look on his face. It was the same look he gave me in the future when I tried to weasel my way out of things. I stopped speaking and remained silent as he looked at all of them, "Starfire, you'll handle helping her Starbolts. Raven and Beastboy, you two will help her flying. Cyborg you will take strength."

Beastboy pitched in as he looked at Robin, "And what will you teach her?"

Robin's glance went from me to Beastboy, "I'll teach her to fight. Without her powers, she is defenseless, she needs to at least know how to fight." Beastboy hushed after he was told that and went back to watching me.

He wasn't the only one with a question though, I had one too, "Where will I sleep?"

Cyborg smiled at me, "For the time being, it will have to be the couch, I'll prepare a room for you, don't you worry."

I smiled in thanks and got up, "All right, thank you. If you'll excuse me, I'd like to be alone for a bit." I left and went back outside to watch the ocean. I was upset…I didn't want all of this to happen, I wanted to go home. That was it. I started to skip rocks when I heard a faint ow. I stopped and raised my hand thinking that I could be like my mother and actually have a starbolt there.

After a moment I heard a voice, "Calm down, it's just me."

I lowered my hand and went back to skipping rocks, "Oh…sorry."

Aqualad got out of the water and sat next to me, "You seem upset, anything I can help with?" I shook my head and continued to skip rocks. He stared for a moment…that was until I turned to look at him. He quickly turned away to hide the faint blush growing on his cheeks.

I grinned as I watched him, "So…you're like a merman, right?"

Aqualad nodded, "Yeah, and you're?"

I finished for him with a laugh, "I'm a half-human, half-Tamarean." He had an incredulous look on his face when I said that which made me laugh more.

He laughed with me…I liked his laugh it was gentle…like the water tide on the shore. He really was a handsome man, and he seemed to not really enjoy that about himself. I found his personality and somewhat shy nature…cute.

As we spoke to each other there were footsteps behind us. We both jumped when we heard Robin, "It's getting late, you should get inside Tamaran."

I nodded and got to my feet and smiled, "Let's do this again some time."

Aqualad nodded as he jumped back into the water and swam off. Robin glared at me for a moment and I looked at him, "What?"

He had a somewhat harsh tone, "Why are you flirting with him?"

I smiled, "I can flirt with him as much as I want, you're not my parent…at least not yet."

Robin continued to glare, "Whether that is the case he is too old for you."

I smirked, "Not in your time he isn't…and stop acting like my father. It's creeping me out." I walked back inside and went to the living room so I could curl up on the couch and sleep.


End file.
